Pond Dipping
by villainousblackgib
Summary: When Emma isn't having the best of days Regina gets unwillingly dragged into it. However the day doesn't have to be a total disaster. Does it?


**I love them but they don't belong to me. Enjoy.**

* * *

Of all the outcomes of the day Emma had imagined when she had woken that morning, this wasn't even on the list. Sitting, drenched, opposite Lily pond water up to their chests. Both sporting rapidly colouring bruises, in the middle of the Storybrooke park. Emma could feel an ever-increasing throbbing in her left temple from where she'd hit it upon her entry into the pond. Emma raised a hand out of the water, flicking the excess off, and wiped her face. She should have stayed in bed that morning after all.

* * *

Emma groaned at the incessant ringing somewhere to her right. Blindly her hand shot out from the cocoon of warmth and flapped around until it finally hit its target. Rolling onto her back Emma cracked her eyes open one at a time, only to squeeze them shut at the obnoxious amount of light that was in the bedroom. Sighing Emma willed her body to rise, her head flopping against her breastbone as she sat up.

Kicking her legs over the side of her bed Emma rubbed at her eyes and reached for her phone, praying that she had her days mixed up and it was the weekend, or her services as Sheriff were no longer required due to the complete eradication of crime overnight. Alas it wasn't to be.

Emma tripped out the room to go to the toilet, banging her shoulder against the door frame in the process. Cradling her head in her hands Emma considered phoning Regina to inform her of her resignation as Sheriff effective immediately. She grinned, once that would have made Regina the happiest woman in the town, now though, Emma liked to think that the indomitable Mayor liked having Emma as the Sheriff.

The grin stayed in place as she washed her hands. For the first time that day Emma saw herself in the mirror, her eyes drifted over her face as she brushed her teeth. Spitting the minty foam into the sink she decided that she'd pass on the shower, and get it later. Feeling more alive she dressed and headed out to Granny's to get breakfast.

The bell jingled as she walked into the diner, Emma grabbed a stool and gave Granny a smile, "G'morning Granny, usual please."

"Coming right up Sheriff," Granny motioned through to the kitchen, returning her gaze to the blonde just in time to see a long drawn out yawn, "Long night?"

"Na, just one of those mornings, ya know what I mean?" Emma shrugged.

"It's always one of those mornings for you sweet pea," Granny smiled setting the blondes coffee down in front of her, "You're just usually more awake by the time you get to me."

Emma let her head flop onto her left shoulder and smiled lazily, "You got me, I'm just tired, a cup of your coffee and a special breakfast and I'll be raring to go."

The old woman smiled and hummed non-committal, "Sure you will, here you go Sheriff, pace yourself."

"I will, thanks," Emma said as she dug in.

* * *

Emma entered the Sheriff's station, coffee in hand and yawning like it was the latest fashion. Which is why when she opened her eyes and saw a brunette perched on her desk right in front of her she startled and proceeded to empty the aforementioned coffee all over herself.

"Jesus, fuck, that's hot!" Emma dropped the cup and grappled with the shirt to get the heat off her screaming skin. Ripping it off and over her head Emma placed her hands on her hips and glared at the brunette with just her bra to cover her. "What the hell do you want Regina?"

Regina trailed her eyes up from the discarded cup and clothing over the Sheriff and up to her face, "I was wondering if you had the reports that I asked for **three** days ago, dear. I decided that a more direct approach may have provide me with a better result."

Emma blinked, "Reports?"

"Yes, dear," Regina's lips quirked, "The reports which cover Maleficent and Lily's, mishap."

"I don't know anything about that," Emma rubbed her forehead, "Are you sure?"

Regina dragged her eyes back to the Sheriffs face, grateful that the blonde hadn't noticed her distraction, she'd never hear the end of it otherwise, "I left a message with David, he assured me that you'd have them to me. And I have waited **three** days for them."

"Yeah, yeah, I heard you the first time. **Three** **days**." Emma waved her hand dismissively, "I'll have them to you as soon as I can. You'll have them by the end of the day."

Regina stood and gathered the blonde's clothes violet magic swirling over it, she handed it over to Emma who was watching with interest.

Emma's hand wrapped around the small bundle, "Thanks, this isn't going to do anything to me, right? It's not got a super productive curse or something on it?"

"Interesting that you think being productive would be a curse, Emma, but no I merely cleaned and dried them. I don't want my Sheriff to look like a walking disaster. It doesn't encourage confidence." Regina smirked, "However I…Good morning David."

Emma squeaked and moved behind Regina, and pulled her shirt on in record speed, while shouting over her shoulder, "Hey dad." The blonde could feel waves of amusement rolling off the Mayor. Giving the brunette a gentle shove towards the door Emma fought the blush she could feel rising from her chest up, "I'll get those reports to you Regina. See you later."

Regina smiled her mega-watt smile, that was reserved for winding Emma up, "I look forward to _seeing_ you later dear." Her laughter was as she walked out the door made Emma's blush increase tenfold.

"So…" David said his eyes locked firmly on the ceiling, "Do you wanna?" His question petered out helplessly.

"God, no," Emma groaned, "Can you please just not."

David sighed in relief, "What reports did Regina need so urgently that she had to be here first thing in the morning?"

Emma's eyes gleamed, "Oh, just something I was supposed to have to her three days ago, but I didn't know about it until this morning when she told me."

David frowned before realisation dawned on him, "Oh, Emma I'm sorry."

"Don't worry about it," Emma said as she sat at her desk and got to work. She just wanted this day to be over.

* * *

The phone was ringing for what felt like the hundredth time that day, Emma was torn between glaring at the phone and the man sitting opposite her. Finally, David answered the phone. Which left Emma with Hook.

"Listen, love, I know that something happened this morning," He grinned, "Just tell old Hook, maybe I can help."

"Hook you are my friend and as my friend I am telling you to fuck off and keep out of it." Emma stood to yank one of the filing cabinet drawers open.

As she rummaged through it all Hook spun in his chair to watch her, "You know love, a lesser man would be hurt by that."

"Good job your tougher than that then," Emma threw over her shoulder. Moving to the next drawer down.

"I'm only asking 'cause I love you. You mean a lot to me Swan and you seem out of sorts." He had heard David on a coffee run talking about Emma having an 'unusual' morning., and needing extra caffeine.

Emma turned triumphantly a manila envelope in hand, she sat back at her desk and raised her eyebrow at the former pirate sitting across from her. "I thought you were still in the you-bitch-you-broke-my-heart phase."

"I was," he smirked, "I got over it." He'd had plenty of woman volunteering to help mend his broken heart. Not that he'd accepted, yet, but it helped all the same.

"Good," Emma smiled knowingly. Sighing she gave him her undivided attention, "I'm just having an off day. I'm fine."

"Alright fine, have it your way." Hook held her gaze, looking for any sign of deception, "Just promise me that you'll remember that I'm here for you if you need me."

"I know you are Killian," Emma stood and went to the door, holding it open she ushered him out, "Now can you stop distracting me? I've got a lot to get done."

"Sure love," he rose from the chair and stepped through the door, raising his hook in parting to David on the phone across the room.

"Hey, Hook," Emma called after him.

"Yes love?" He asked pivoting on his heel.

"Thanks," She leaned against the door frame, looking at the man she had gone to hell and back for, "I do love you, you know."

"I know," he smiled, "BFFs, right?"

"Yeah sure." She choked out laughing.

Hook walked out smiling, glad to have raised Emma's spirits for now.

* * *

Lily found Emma dozing in her office, her chair tipping precariously backwards and her booted feet on her desk. If Lily were anyone else she may have taken pity on the woman and left her be. As it stood however Lily wasn't feeling that forgiving. She stepped into the office and slammed the door behind her. Brown eyes watched Emma finally tip all the way back and crash to the floor.

"Wakey, wakey princess," Lily sing songed, peering down at the blonde.

Emma growled while rubbing her head and rose from the floor to stare her childhood friend in the face. "First off don't call me princess. Second, what do you want Lily?"

"I want you to come with me," Lily nodded her head to the door, "We haven't talked for a while."

"Couldn't it have waited?" Emma asked.

Lily led the Sheriff out the door, "Nope. Come on. I want to talk somewhere other than a musty office."

"My office is not musty," Emma said defensively, "It's just old."

The pair walked in tandem towards the park. Neither feeling the need to talk, yet.

Upon entering the park Lily finally broke the silence, "I want you to talk to the bitch in charge about her vendetta against my mother and I."

"Don't call her that," Emma warned, "Regina doesn't have a vendetta. In fact, I though she and Maleficent were getting on. Rebuilding their old friendship."

"Bullshit." Lily growled, "She won't get off either of our backs."

"You destroyed an entire street!" Emma shouted before lowering her voice at the looks her outburst afforded her, "Regina's the Mayor, she is required to be angry and concerned over people suddenly and unexpectedly losing their homes because a dragon fell out of the sky."

Lily scoffed, "So, it's my fault!"

Emma shrugged apologetically, "Yes and no. I don't think you meant to do it."

"Because you're so perfect right!" Lily swing her weight from side to side, her hands clenching and unclenching rapidly in her frustration, "God! You're such a…such a…"

"Such a what?" Emma asked her chin jutting in stubbornness refusing to back down from the agitated woman.

"Princess!" Lily yelled launching her fist at Emma's face. It collided rather beautifully with Emma's cheek bone, not that Emma seemed that bothered.

"Shut up!" The blonde snarled, ducking another punch aimed for her head. She used the opening and retaliated with a solid hit to Lily's chin.

Stumbling back Lily taunted Emma, with a come-get-it motion, "Or what princess?"

"Last warning, you giant gecko!" Emma's eyes narrowed dangerously.

Lily smirked, "Ouch, you kiss the bitch with that mouth?"

Emma saw red and launched herself at Lily with what sounded like a primitive war cry. The brunette's eyes widened just before they both landed in the pond. Emma felt her head collide with something, causing a white flash of pain to shot through her. She broke the surface of the water and proceeded to join Lily in spluttering pond water.

* * *

Regina could feel blue eyes staring at her from across her desk. Waiting patiently for some form of acknowledgment. Maleficent had been waiting for Regina to say something since she had stepped into the office. She'd been waiting for two and a half hours at present.

Regina sat and stewed and Maleficent waited it out. Neither woman wanting to be the one responsible for a magical duel that would prove the others point for them.

A rapid knocking interrupted the suffocating silence of the room. Not waiting for a response, Archie rushed into the office, "Madame Mayor there is a fight going on in the park."

Regina resisted the urge to roll her eyes, "That is a matter for the Sheriff's department."

"The Sheriff is in the fight," Archie said, gripping his ever-present umbrella tightly in both hands.

"What?" Perfectly sculpted eyebrows shot up in incredulity.

Archie gulped, "Emma and Lily, they are the ones fighting."

"I'll kill her," Regina ground out.

Maleficent smiled as she rose to her feet, Regina was a sight to behold when irate, "Which one dear heart?"

"Both!" With that Regina engulfed herself and Maleficent in cloud of magic.

Regina and Maleficent appeared to an equally amusing and pathetic sight.

There they sat chest deep, colourful bruises, soaked to the bone, and in Emma's case blood beginning to cake at her left temple. Their hair and clothes clinging closely to their bodies. Emma crossed her legs and rested her arms on her knees, her eyes blankly staring at Lily.

The tension was palatable. The entire park had come to a standstill. Waiting in eager anticipation of what would come next. No one anticipated the Sheriffs apparent meltdown.

Emma threw her head back and started laughing. Flopping back into the water she floated on the surface and stared at the sky, laughing all the while. Her arms wrapped themselves around her middle in a vain attempt to stop the ache that was making its presence known.

Lily tentatively moved closer to the deranged woman, once she was in her line of sight she asked, "You alright Emz? Maybe we should get you to a hospital."

Emma sat up again, her eyes tracing the concern on the brunette's face. With a smile, she used her hand to splash water in her face.

Around the park titters went up from the onlookers.

"You did not just…" Lily was cut off as Emma once again splashed water all over her. "That does it Swan!" Joining her friend in immaturity, Lily prepared to strike back.

Emma laughed again as she made a quick exit towards the shore her eyes shining gleefully when she saw Regina. She clambered out the water and ran towards her, ignoring the threats of death that her lover was sending her way. She opened her arms wide and spun Regina around in her arms putting her between Lily, the water and Emma. Unfortunately, it also coincided with Lily's counterattack.

Regina screeched as she was drenched by a wave of water that could only exist with the help of magic. Her shoulders tensed and her entire demeanour changed from amused bystander to until-recently-reformed-homicidal-maniac. Bystanders shrunk down to avoid the wrath that their Sheriff had invoked.

"SWAN!" Regina roared, regardless of the woman still holding onto her.

Emma couldn't help the grin that spread across her face, blazing brown eyes drilled holes into her, and all Emma wanted was to kiss the fiery woman in her grasp. So, she did. Yanking Regina forward, Emma stole a quick but passionate kiss and then ran back to the pond. Grabbing Lily in the process and demanding that she shield her. The pair falling back into the water in a tangle of limbs.

Maleficent watched as her oldest friend tried to regain her composure. The poor woman was a soaked as the fools in the pond, though considerably less amused by the fact. Maleficent's eyes drifted towards her daughter and the saviour every now and again to ensure that they were still in one piece. When her eyes returned to Regina once more, brown eyes had regained some clarity. They had also gained an 'evil' glint.

Regina turned to watch the two ruffians that where wrestling and splashing in the pond. Mustering the grace and poise of a Queen, Regina stalked to the water's edge. Looking every bit the predator, she waited unblinking for the overgrown pair of children to realise her proximity.

Of course, Emma noticed her first. And Emma wasn't afraid of Regina no matter what mood she was in. "Everything alright, honey?"

"Don't honey me, Miss Swan," Regina snapped.

"Oh, come on Regina, it's just a little water."

Lifting her head imperiously Regina, looked at her lover with disdain, "Remember that dear."

"What?" Emma asked, her head cocking to the side.

Lily too tilted her head questioningly at her mother who stood behind Regina, laughing quietly to herself.

"It's just a little water," Regina's teeth flashed, "And a thirty-foot drop."

Neither Emma or Lily got a chance to question the statement further, Regina's magic engulfed them and teleported them to the harbour. In tandem, the two yelled expletives while falling thirty feet into the Atlantic Ocean.

From the shore, Regina and Maleficent had appeared in time to see the entire spectacle. Doubled over Regina clutched her sides, in an effort to ease the ache in her sides. Maleficent leaned against her while she crowed with delight.

Two heads of sodden hair turned in the water to face the shore, where the sound of indescribable joy was coming from. Emma and Regina slowly made their way to shore, the closer they got the clearer their expressions became. With faces like thunder Emma and Lily emerged from the water onto the beach.

Before Lily could antagonise Regina further, Maleficent whisked her away in a flourish. "Beautifully executed my darling," her praise left behind in the wind.

Emma slumped onto the ground at Regina's feet, turning onto her back to gaze up at the sky, "Was that really necessary?" She asked.

Crouching down next to her Regina ignored the uncomfortable clinging of her drenched clothing. Her hands reaching for the blondes to pull her up. "Yes, my love, I'm afraid it was. You got me soaked."

Emma waggled her eyebrows, "I do that all the time."

"Emma," Regina sighed in exasperation.

Emma wrapped her arms around the brunette, their clothes squelched unattractively, "You love it."

"Stop it right now," Regina wriggled, she could even more water seeping into her clothes from Emma's embrace.

"I like to get wet with you Regina," Emma all but purred. Regina heard a simultaneous coughing fit starting behind her.

Regina slapped her hand over the saviour's mouth and relocated them to her back garden, where Emma's need to scandalise would be fruitless. With a none to gentle shove Regina got out of her lovers embrace.

Emma's peeled her top off, leaving whatever water remained to run its course, and shook her hair, spraying water towards her lover. Flipping her head back her hair met her back in a wet slap. Regina was entranced, despite the part of her that was pissed off, fighting it. Emma had clearly noticed her licking her lips if the shit eating grin was anything to go by.

Regina closed the distance between them immensely satisfied with she noticed the blondes breathe hitch. With one finger Regina caught a droplet of water that was slowly coursing down Emma's gently toned abdomen just as it passed her navel. Slowly Regina retraced its course, her nail scaping pleasantly along the way. She carried on up and over her loves confined left breast and over her collar bone. When she reached Emma's neck her hand wrapped it's self behind it pulling her closer to Regina.

Emma's eyes fluttered shut and a soft sigh puffed between her pursing lips. Only to be might with thin air. Brows creasing, she opened her eyes and found the amused eyes of her lover so close and yet so far.

"If you think for one second that I am going to kiss you after all this you have another thing coming Miss Swan," Regina smirked.

"Really you are Miss Swanning me?" Disgruntled Emma placed her hands on Regina's hips trying (and failing) to bring their hips flush together, "Come on Regina."

Regina placed her hands over Emma's, and sighed, "You are the Sheriff of this town, I'm the Mayor. Do you not care about what people think when the see you?"

Emma huffed petulantly and frowned, "Besides the fighting with Lily part people are probably happy to see that I'm human. And that you are too for that matter. When was the last time we just had fun Regina? When people could see us together and actually relate to the fact that we were just happy to be together and didn't give a damn about anything or anyone else? We've being so bogged down with work that…"

"That what Emma," Regina encouraged.

"That I miss you," Emma sniffed and looked over Regina's shoulder not quite able to meet her eyes. "I know it's stupid but I miss you. We used to wake up together, eat together, go to bed together. I know it's selfish, a street was demolished and it absolutely has to be sorted but I want to spend time with my wife."

Regina softened and leaned into Emma, "I feel the same way Emma but it will pass soon enough. I didn't realise this was affecting you so deeply."

"Yeah well," Emma shrugged helplessly.

"Come here you idiot," Regina cupped Emma's face and kissed her.

"Ow," Emma broke away one hand rising to rub her head.

"Here let me see, you really should be more careful. It's not wise to pick a fight with a dragon," Regina tilted Emma's head to get a better look at the wound, it appeared to be superficial, magic would do just fine.

"Haven't you heard I'm a dragon slayer?" Emma's eyes closed at the warm pulse Regina's magic caused in her temple, relieving the dull ache and sealing the wounded skin, "Lily and I don't tend to communicate normally when emotions start running high."

"Better?" Regina asked pecking Emma's lips. Emma nodded gratefully and smiled. Regina's finger ran mindlessly over Emma's bra strap when she asked, "Out of curiosity why were you fighting?"

Emma scuffed her shoe in the grass and mumbled, "Because she called me a princess and you a bitch."

Releasing a breath Regina laughed and turned to walk into the house, "Well thank you for defending my honour Princess."

"Regina," Emma growled playfully.

Glancing with a sultry look over her shoulder Regina beckoned the blonde after her from the porch, "Are you going to punish me Princess?"

Emma dashed to Regina, spinning her around she claimed her lips with building passion. Emma backed Regina up and pinned her against the wall. Emma tore Regina's shirt and removed it from her chest and shoulders. Leaving the sleeves to bind Regina's arms down at her sides. Emma ripped her mouth away and latched on to Regina's neck.

"Emma," Regina moaned as a nipple was being suckled, "Not here. Someone could see."

Emma ignored her lovers half-hearted protest, her hands busy shoving Regina's skirt up and her underwear down. Regina struggled against the shirt that prevented her from reciprocating.

Regina's struggle ended when her head thumped against the wall with a low moan. Emma's talented fingers teasing between her thighs. Dancing delicately over soft wet flesh.

Emma reclaimed Regina's lips at the same time she entered her, pulling away she rested their foreheads together, she wasted no time building Regina up. Emma grabbed the tanned leg that had lifted to her waist and pull her closer squeezing the thigh gently.

Caramel eyes opened and held fast to emerald green, "I love you."

Emma kissed Regina gently and with a thrust and twist took Regina to the stars and back.

Emma eased Regina through her pleasure drawing it out the best she could. Kissing whatever part of Regina she could reach, while the brunette shook and twitched gently in her arms.

Emma smiled at the low hum of contentment emanating from her lover, and decided that their bed was in order. In a cloud of white that is where they appeared. With Regina draped over Emma. The Sheriff removed the shirt fully so Regina would be more comfortable. It also allowed her hands to languidly run up and down her loves back.

Soft kisses on her shoulder made her smile and her clothes magically disappearing made her moan. Regina straddling her and rocking against her stomach well that just about sent her to an early grave.

Regina slid down and pushed their chests together, "I want you Emma."

"Then take me," Emma sighed, "I am yours after all."

Regina purred with delight, "Oh, I will, but I have a question for you dear."

Emma peered up at the brunette lust clouding her eyes, "What's that?"

"How do you want me to take you?" Regina questioned thrusting herself gently against Emma's stomach, "Would you like my hands? My mouth? My pussy? My cock?"

With each option, Emma felt herself twitch with want and moaned with desire, "Number five all of them."

"Don't be greedy dear," Regina leaned down and kissed Emma, releasing a pleased moan when Emma lifted her hips seeking relief. "Pick one my love."

Emma groaned, "Pussy. I want to feel you. I want you with me."

"As you wish," Regina smiled and with Emma's help repositioned themselves.

Their centres joined, and they moaned in tandem. Wet heat rubbing against wet heat. Soft sighs and moans filled the air as they rocked together. Emma gripped Regina's waist making her thrust harder against her. Regina fell forward supporting herself above Emma as their climaxes approached, causing the breasts to brush against one another enticingly. Their thrusts and rhythm become erratic and wild as the neared the precipice. Emma combed her fingers through Regina's hair keeping her close. They panted into each other's space and kissed sloppily, before Emma tensed beneath Regina with a keening moan. Her hand in Regina's hair tightening its grip almost painfully. Regina lowered her forehead to Emma's shoulder and followed her over with a cry of her own.

Regina continued to thrust lazily against Emma as they came down. Until Emma rolled onto her side forcing Regina to follow and separate.

Emma shuffled closer and threw an arm over Regina while kissing her senseless. They parted with a pop that made them both smile.

Regina sighed contently, "I don't think I'll be back at the office today."

Emma smirked, "Madam Mayor are you skiving work?"

"Absolutely not," Regina mocked scandal while her fingers trailed over a strong bicep, "I'm ensuring that my Sheriff is fit and well to return to duty tomorrow. She was injured today you know?"

"The Sheriff's a lucky person to be able to get the Mayor's undivided attention," Emma smiled, "I hope you take good care of her."

Regina hummed, "I intend to dear. You see I've already made some head way but I believe that there's more I can do."

"Well I'd hate to keep you from such an important task," Emma tucked a lock of Regina's hair back, "I love you, more than anything. You know that right?"

"Of course I do Emma," Regina kissed her, "And it is reciprocated one hundred percent. I will always love you."

Emma laughed her arm resting across her forehead.

"Care to share my love?" Regina asked amused by her lover.

Emma turned to look at the beautiful brunette beside her. Her wife. And rolled above her kissing her over and over until Regina laughed at the ridiculousness of it all. Pulling back Emma waited for Regina to look at her again. "Today turned out so much better than I thought it would."

"Well I suppose I can't totally disagree with you," Regina traced the face above her. "However, it does mean extra work tomorrow. I still want those reports Emma."

"Yes, my Queen," Emma saluted, "Tomorrow."

Regina arched an eyebrow, "I was promised those reports today, Sheriff."

Emma lifted herself up over the brunette and kissed her on the nose, "Things got in the way Madam Mayor, but please let me make it up to you."

"How do you propose to do that Sheriff Swan?" Regina asked haughtily.

"I've got a couple of ideas Mayor Mills," Emma whispered before kissing her way down Regina's body.

Regina grasped blonde locks, "I look forward to seeing these ideas in action Sheriff."


End file.
